Eternal Snow
by BLub271
Summary: Between creepy attacks, akwards conversations, and just plain maddness. How will Hayner see the Christmas miracle? Well... they say keep your enimies closer... Rated M for Lanuage.


Eternal Snow

Disclaimer: ... Can't I borrow it for Christmas...? :3

* * *

I flopped down on the couch in the usual and heaved out a sigh. Laying my head against the cushion, I tried to keep my thoughts off a certain blonde haired, beanie wearing bastard.

I haven't seen him at all today... It's kinda strange, not seeing him in the sandlot. I wonder what's up...?

"Arrgh!"

My hand came up shielding my eyes... and blush, even though there was no one there to see it.

Damnit! I'm starting to sound like some love sick school girl.

I rubbed my eyes soothingly.

I shouldn't get so stressed about this... he doesn't even like me. He fuckin' hates my guts. Shit! But I can't think about Seifer right now, not when I have other problems...

I paused my train of thought.

Where is she anyways. Not like I want her here anyways, maybe I should I should go before-

"Hayner."

I jumped up with a start, face almost colliding with hers and I blushed, 'cause that what a normal person would do.

"The fuck Lette?" though it came out as a murmur.

I don't yell at women... without a serious cause.

She just smiled sweetly.

Too bad I didn't like sweets like that, except sea salt ice cream of course. I wouldn't seem it but I'm actually really concerned about my health and my doctor say sweets and high blood sugar go hand in hand.

But I'm getting away from the present.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" She made no move to back out of my personal space.

I got up and eased my way around her.

"Why? You ahh... have something planned?"

I had to give myself some distance from her. She could get very... clingy.

"I was thinking that maybe we could... go somewhere."

I swear my heart skipped a fucking beat. My expression went something in between complete fear and pure horror, good thing my back was turned to her.

Feign. Innocence.

"Oh well... Roxas said he had plans, and I'm pretty sure Pence is go-"

Her slow but sudden movement literally made me choke on my words.

I could almost laugh at myself, scared if Olette like she's some crazy psycho rapist bitch. I could almost laugh but there's no humor in this situation.

None at all.

"Well I know that. Since I'm not doing anything I was thinking maybe we could... you know... go somewhere. Together."

She stepped towards me and I tried not to back away.

Shit... What do I say?

My brain was going through a series of what-ifs, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Seifer!"

She paused in her pursuit of me to give me a questioning look.

I didn't mean to say it that excitedly.

"I was planning to con-" I racked my brain for the right word. "-front Seifer that day."

Olette pursed her lips together as if trying to confirm my "truthful" answer.

Hey, I never said this was the best lie I ever told, but it's certainly not the worst.

"... Why are you lying to me Hayner?"

_Annnd _she found out .

Fuck.

"I know you feel a little awkward around me without the boys, but I thought we had some type of understanding."

Under... standing?

"And just what would this 'understanding' ential?"

Her tangerine orbs flashed with opportunity as she slinked her way directly in front of me.

"Have you ever heard of the expression: When the boys are aay, the parents come out to play?"

I didn't like where this was going..,

"Well... It wasn't particularly worded like that..."

"But the message is what's important."

Oh shit, fuck, damn and donkey fuckers.

"Olette. Look. There's som-"

Her finger was pressed softly to my lips, "Shh... It's okay. I understand."

She understands? Oh thank fuck! Shit, and here I thought she'd be angry.

Her next word where what I didn't understand.

"This must be so new for you."

What? What's new for me?

"But don't worry." Her hand framed my face. "I won't go to fast."

Fast?

And that's when it happened.

She kissed me.

I just froze, half way not believing this and the other trying to figure out what to do.

But as her lips pressed harder against mine, I snapped right out my stupor and right into action.

I firmly put my hands on her shoulders, pushing her a way from me and keeping her there.

She tried to come closer.

"No... No. No, no. No. No!"

I think she finally started to see the light, her eyes were welling up with tears.

Shit... Now she's crying.

"Look... Olette... Look I'm-" gay. "... not the guy you think I am."

She sniffled. "We're not all perfect."

"Exactly! I'm not perfect. No where near it." I don't even meet the half way mark. "So wouldn't you think that you deserve better?"

I won't lie ad say it didn't creep me out when she smiled.

Where did the sweet innocent Olette go?

She rested both her hands on my chest.

"I think your perfect..." Was her whisper as she leaned in once again, just as I started to put my guard down.

"Umm...? Am I interrupting something?"

I didn't know wither to be relieved or uneasy that it was Roxas that caught this.

The man carried suspissions like a pack rat. But never mind that, I guess I should be relieved for now.

"Cause I can leave...?"

"NO!" " Yes!"

We both answered quickly.

"I'll leave."

Stepping out of our "lovers' embrace" and keeping myself from running to the door.

"I might be back soon... If not don't come look for me." And I stepped out into freedom.

Into the freezing cold.

Ehh... I fuckin' hate the cold...

I headed towards the place I always go when I'm mad... except the sandlot.

Twilight Town's Train Station Clock Tower.

I huffed in exhaustion from running to the top. But still my frustration... and anger... they weren't satisfied.

My eyes idly glance over the town, as I tried to catch my breath.

The sky was golden with a hint of pink.

Taking in a deep breath, I released it slowly, closing my eyes.

"I hate girls! I fuckin' hate kids! I hate people, and their damn fluffy dogs! And their dumbass smiles in the morning! Like who the fuck does that?"

I had to get this all off my chest or I wouldn't calm down for a long while.

"I hate this stupid fuckin' town! With it's stupid fuckin' people!And all this dumb ass over priced shit! The crappy ass school, that gives crappy half-assed projects! And the stupid fuckin' teacher that always wants to give me fuckin' detention! I fuckin' hate it! All of it!"

I was literly exasuted from screaming all that... but it would be weird if I wasn't.

"That's a lot of hate coming from a lightweight, Chickenwuss."

Oh gods, it's Seifer.

My heart lurched, and my body with it. But I didn't even begin to tip over the edge when strong hands clutched my hips. I couldn't resist a shiver. It was a certain sweet spot of mine.

"Dumbass. Who come outside with out a coat?"

So says the boy with no sleeves...

He pulled me closer into his warmth, lacing his arms around my waist.

"Come on Lamer. Do I have to do everything?"

I had no cocky comeback to retort.

I was just too fuckin' exhausted.

Too fuckin' confused.

Cause really, what the fuck was going on?

"... Seifer... what's going on... you know... in your mind?"

He seriously wasn't acting like this yesterday... and this is totally not the time for him to go crazy.

His only answer was to bury his face in my neck and deeply breathe in.

I resisted a shiver this time, though that did nothing for the goosebumps.

"Why are you acting like this...?"

It was weirdly calming, the feel of his lips on my skin.

"It's Christmas Lamer. Don't worry about it."

Don't worry about it?

It's Christmas?

Are you fucking serious!

"It's not even Christmas yet." My words a low murmur, not really feeling up to yelling right now.

"The sun's setting now. It's only a matter of time."

The sun was setting... the colors of the celestial sphere golden-brown and red... It was really... pretty...

I draped my arms along my waist, over his and leaned back to rest my forehead against his warm cheek.

"And what about after Christmas?"

"Don't worry about future or past. Focus on the present..." His voice was soft and warm... filled with the strangest emotion.

I never seen this side of him. It's kinda hard when all we do is argue and struggle... and most more than just often brawl.

"Besides... It's said that the Christmas spirit lasts longer than just Christmas day."

"Well, I've never seen that for myself... maybe it'll be different this year."

Seifer's arms tightened around my waist.

"Course it will. 'Cause your spending it with me."

It wasn't the type of question you could refuse.

I smiled.

The sweetness of Seifer kinda reminds me of Sea Salt Ice Cream.

Salty a first taste. Then sweet.

But not overly so.

We just stood there for a while, silent. Which is just a fuckin' miracle in it's self.

And then all of a sudden, "Watch the first snow with me Lamer."

I sighed lazily, "Here?"

"Well yeah."

"It's gonna be fuckin' cold."

"You weren't complaining a minute ago."

I couldn't argue with him, not just because he was right... but physically, I didn't have it in me.

Who knew yelling took so much out of you.

"... Look... Let's not argue... It's Christmas."

He pulled me down as he sat.

I hissed.

Ground's fuckin' cold.

"It's Christmas eve."

"The sun's almost set." Turning his own logic against him.

The sky was now a dark crimson, and orange like a fallen autumn leaf.

I the air became much more frigid, and I snuggled into the warmth behind me... but then realized my mistake.

I was acting like some contented woman.

But as I tried to move away, his arms tightened around me.

"Relax Lamer. Stop acting like a Chickenwuss."

And act like some sappy woman instead?

I just sighed and lay my head against his shoulder, staring up at the darkening sky...

The stars were starting to twinkle in one by one. A light screen on clouds were gathering over the dark azure.

There was only one thing left.

Snow.

There's something about it that makes everything seem so magical.

It's like time slows down when it falls... and when it stops. It's like it frozen time it's self.

There's on sound. No life. Nothing.

Then that's when dumbasses decide it's time to go outside a fuck shit up.

But let me stop ranting.

"Is there a moon out tonight?"

"No... not that I know of."

There was a slight rumble from the heavens.

The clouds parted and slowly, a light streamed down from an abnormally large... heart shaped moon?

"The fuck type of moon is that?"

They didn't talk about any thing like that on the news.

Yes, I watch the news.

I felt his shrug.

"It's pretty though."

... Yeah, it is... in a creepy, eerie type way.

But still pretty.

Sighing yet again, my eyes follow the misty air rise until it evaproated into the night.

It was then, at that exact moment when the snow started to fall.

And for once I could actually say that I liked the way Twilight Town looked.

Or maybe it's my subconscious be generous cause I was completely at peace.

Sitting here with Seifer, watching the snow and mysterious moon; and even though it was cold, which I chose to ignore.

So I guess this is what you would calla Christmas Miracle.

Ha! Christmas Miracle.

And to think, all I wanted was some munny and for my step dad to die... he he he... I still want those by the way.

Seriously.

But sitting here, with Seifer and everything so damn peaceful... made me realize-

"Isn't this romantic." The beanie wearing blonde voiced.

I shifted my face slightly to look at his.

"Almost."

He looked down at me and somehow my hand found a way to his beanie shrouded hair, slowly bringing his lips to mine.

Sweet. Innocent. And surprisingly warm?

Why were his lips so warm?

We broke a part, ultimately staring into each others eyes.

"... Are you wearing lip gloss?"

My sight focused to the snow to our side.

"Mmmm..."

* * *

A/N: Yeah... perfect place to end. This actually turned out much longer, creepier and much less angry than I planned. I though it would be fun to add a creeper Olette... lolz. Whelp! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Have a beautiful and hopefully magical day. I hope this made you feel a little warm inside... And if it didn't *shrugs* I guess you got some fuckin' coal. XD This is my Christmas fic-gif to you, now all you have to do is review.

~*::*~ Happy Holidays! ~*::*~


End file.
